Classic Creepypasta
by Coconut112
Summary: <html><head></head>Don't like creepypasta? Don't read it then, the rest enjoy.</html>
1. Chapter 1

author note: this is a classic creepypasta, i might make this as a series if i feel like finishing it. if you don't like creepypasta don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.

hey, i'm Emily and i am like one of those type that enjoy old classic movies. see ever since my parents show me Charlie Chaplin i loved it so much that i had to see what more is there that i never saw. i collect anything that is old, even the cartoons. anyways, my friend had told me that there's a man who lived across the street where she lived and he wants to give away old classic movies that haven't been aired before, as all ways i wanted it so bad because old movies that never been aired before? who doesn't want to know why it hadn't been aired? so i went to the guys house and i before i could even open the door, the guy basically opened the door quickly and asked me 'are you the one who wanted the movies?' and of course i said yes, and he gave it to me and closed the door at my face. i made a strange look and left excitedly holding my free movies i got and went home to prepare myself to see what wonders is about to show me.

as i sat on the couch, i looked at the back of the DVD cover, and it didnt say anything about the movies nor who produced it, i thought maybe it was copyrighted and somebody manage to get it without getting arrested. i opened it and saw one disk that labeled " the lost episodes", i got goosebumps when i read it. i inserted the disk, and instantly it show the episodes that i can choose to see first, i press my remote to press on "the lost movie of the Marx Brothers" and prepare the funny moments. the movie started out blurred, but then it cleared out and showed Groucho sitting on a chair and looking at the screen. his face was almost sad looking like he had lost somebody that he dear loved. almost 10 mins gone by and it's just him sitting and sighing deeply. i was about to change when all of a sudden he started to cry, his cry was so real that i almost myself was about to cry, he began to sob so loudly that i had to turn down the volume. then it change to Zeppo who was laughing and talking to somebody off camera. then he became unconformable and then he stopped smiling and stared at the person off camera, then the screen went black and reappear but this time it was Chico & Harpo. Harpo actually talk in the this movie, it was weird and boring because he didnt act like he usually does in every movie he is in. Chico on the other hand act the same, He laughed and did what he always does. but then he stopped and looked sad when he looked at Harpo, he left the park without Harpo, the suspence got to me, because Chico never left Harpo alone like that not without a silly situation. the Chico returned with a knife and a box of tissues, then the Video became blurred and the audio began to broke and all i can make out was a green Blob chasing a yellow blob and then tackling the yellow blob to the ground and began to hit it with something 16 time. then the movie went back to normal and all i saw was Harpo crying but with sound coming out of his mouth just tears running down his face, he was holding a tissue to his throat, then i realize that he was stab in the vocal cord and his mouth was covered in blood. Chico came towards Harpo still in his actor form and cuddle Harpo like a little girl with a puppy and told Harpo this, " It's-a going to be ok-a, don't have to-a cry about it-a" and he treated Harpo was a baby who wanted attention from his mother. i just couldn't believe what was happening, Chico cuddling Harpo while Harpo was in pain? for 5 mins was just that but the blood made them messy, Harpo began to cough out blood and Chico laugh softly and played cheerfully to Harpo gash on his throat, then it was cut of and it showed Groucho standing in the corner crying, then silence broke in and groucho turned around slowly and showed something i wish i never saw. His face was beaten, his glasses were bent and twisted, his grease paint to his mustache and eyebrows were now all over his face. he looked out of the camera and i heard somebody saying him to smile at the camera and he did, his teeth were extremely bloody. then somebody told him to make a joke, he did as he was told and i got to admit i laughed at his joke with pity. then the audio broke and groucho began to plead the person, even though the audio didn't work i can tell he wanted the person to make pity with him, but then groucho began to cry and walk around like a clown and purposely tripped him self to a table, Zeppo came in running towards his older brother and hugging him and crying. i can read lips and saw that Zeppo wanted the guy to stop. then the guy threw things at them and Zeppo was trying to protect his suffering brother from flying objects hitting him. Then at last one block all it take to hit the side of Zeppo head which cause him fall right on top of his brother's back. Then at the end all four of the marx brothers were just sitting looking depress and credits came. I couldn't believe of what I just saw, I began to thought of not watching the rest but I needed to know what happens to the rest, so I click on the next one which read " Buster Keaton's banned movie"

end of pt 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: this is pt 2 of a classic creepypasta, if you don't like creepypasta don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.

I sat waiting for what happens to the second best comedian Buster Keaton. It started of with title saying " Sorrow Day", it started of with Buster playing with a ball, his face was extremely pale and his eyes were covered in eye liner, what caught was the background music, it was awful, someone wasn't playing the violin right. Anyways, Buster threw the ball up in the air and fell right back to his hand, then he threw the ball high but missed to catch it, instead it landed on the front step of a house. He went to get it, when he did a door opened and stood there was a woman, she was wearing a mask and was wearing a wedding dress. Of course Buster nod his head to greet the woman, but the woman instead just stand there not moving at all. He and her stood there for two min, then Buster felt uncomfortable and left the woman standing there, she moved her head to follow his movement, then cut to a part where Buster was talking to Arbuckle in a bar, I thought nothing isn't going to happen, but I was wrong about that. Buster and his friend laughed when buster tilted his head and stopped smiling and showed a face of fear to the camera. The camera showed the same woman in her same style standing behind his friend's back, he waved to the woman again. Then he spoked to her and the black box pop out: Hello, what's your name?. Still she didn't answer, instead she rubbed his hair slowly, the she put her fingers in her mouth to see how his hair taste. He felt so strange, she slid one finger on his cheek then taste it like she did with his hair. He left the bar, and the woman followed him. Then the music got even louder and it was pain to my ears just hearing that awful violin playing, He was sitting on a park bench, the woman was sitting next to him. He tried to talk to her but all she does was tasting his hand like it was ice cream or something. I could tell he tried to jerk his hand away but she has a strong grip on his hand, every time he pull harder the woman holds on even tighter. This time instead of licking she bites down one of his finger, which cause him to bleed out from the gash she made, he screamed and manage to pull his hand away from her and ran away, then it cut out to his house. The music stopped playing and it was pure silent. There was Buster Keaton holding his hand that was bitten from her now wrapped in some type of cloth, he was shivering, the background was a closet only thing was shining was the window in the background. I heard footsteps like it was coming from downstairs, I felt scared and he felt the same way. We could only hear door slamming, broken glass, and screaming...oh that scream, it sounded like a pig being slaughtered. Then the footsteps walked slowly upstairs, he scramble backwards until he hit the wall, he cried softly covering his mouth with his hand from not being found. When the footsteps went to a room, he tried to open the window with his good hand, but it was no good, then he uses both of his and tried to push hard to rise the window. Bust it was no use, his hand was now gushing out blood and he began to feel light headed from the blood lost, the the door open slowly. He and I didn't dare to move, the unknown thing crash everything, until it stopped. The camera showed the shadow stopped at the closet door, buster tried to find something to protect him but all he got was clothes. Then the screen went black and all was heard was a bloody scream and a man screaming as well, then stopped. Then showed the woman still in her costume, nailing something on the wall. Then it showed...then it showed the skin of buster keaton, with a suit. And there was a sign that stated: 12th Husband. Then it ended. I felt so scared in my life that I had to call a friend to come here to watch the rest, because I never felt so scared and alone in my life. 10 min came and my friend came, i told her what I watch and all she did was laugh. I told her sit down with me and watch the next one, she applied and I click on the next movie: Harold Lloyd the killer.

end of pt 2


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: well it's been awhile since I did this fic. Anyway this is a creepypasta fic if you don't like it don't read it, as for the rest enjoy.

Me and my friend were now sitting in the couch, I told her to click the next one and she did. The black screen came up and the title was blank, no I mean literally it was called Blank as a title. Anyways when the movie started it was normal, Harold was walking around the park with his girl and they were having the time of their live. When his girl ask him to wait here that she needed to get something from her house, he wasn't sure about being left alone. He try to talk her out of it but she told him that it will be quick and left. He felt so unsettle and try to look around that would amuse him, then he saw a duck. He smiled quickly but then shook his head violently and looked away from the duck, the duck however went towards him and peck him in the leg. Harold look at the animal and smiled, he looked around if anyone is watching and he see that it is all clear and took out a pocket knife. I gulp and wait to see what's next. He began to stab the duck in the back which cause the duck the yelp and try to fly away from him, but he manage to tackle the poor thing and all we saw was him stabbing and the duck biting everywhere trying to escape. But at the end the duck looses and died, Harold then quickly slice the duck stomach area opened and began to take out the organs from inside, when he took out everything he began to lick he organs and started to eat them. My friend felt uneasy and looked away from throwing up. He finished eating and quickly threw the dead duck in the lake and cleaned himself with the lake water to clean off the blood, later his girlfriend dame smiling and hugging him, he smiled as well, she talked and the black screen came saying: I've got a surprise for you. And they both left the park and went to a saloon. The place was empty, they enter in a dressing area and the girl smiled and pointed to the corner of the room, when the camera shot where the corner was...it was a woman tied up and she was nude and crying for her life, Harold began to examine the woman and her features. The girl got out a knife and slice a piece of skin from the woman and gave it him, he ate it and he felt satisfied from the taste. Me and my friend both hugged each other because of fear over winning us, we saw him getting closer to the woman and she started to beg for him to let her go, he took the knife from his girl and began to cut of the woman's fingers, each and single one of them, she began to cry in pain as each one is being cut off. Then he began to eat one of them, the he went down to her region and began to put the knife inside of her, I can almost feel the pain she is in. The camera screened her face and she began to scream in Pain, then Harold began to thrust the knife in to her harshly cause the blood to squirt into his face, then he took the knife out of her, and licked in it. The woman only shook hard, his girl took out oil and started to squirt it all over her, then she looked at Harold and pointed at the woman, he nodded and went to her again, he took out a cigar and lighted it up and he put the cigar on her leg which cause the leg to shake the cigar off and it left a burn wound as a result from the oil and cigar. He put the match on and threw at the woman and all we saw was her being on fire and she trying to roll her body to make the fire get off of her. Then the screen went to black...the. Credits came, my fries asked me what the hell you made me watch, and I told her the same thing, so we thought bout watching the next one, and we nod for a agreement and I press the next one. The Misadventure Of Abbott And Costello

end of pt 3


End file.
